


Music Appreciation

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are on different pages when it comes to music.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Music Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Summer lies between them. Bushes bent low with berries, the sun hot on the meadow grass, and Roach's hooves kick up pale dust from the road. The lazy drone of insects on the slow breeze, the piercing two-note song of a bird he can never recall the name of. Sweat drips down his back. Roach's saddle creaks under him.

In the next town, a werewolf, in the next town, a siren, in the next town--Geralt doesn't know. He never does until he does. 

There's a song here, if Jaskier listens.

Geralt doesn't tell him--it would break the tune.


End file.
